


that bloodplay ficlet

by mwestbelle



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodplay sans vampirism. Or: bloodplay on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that bloodplay ficlet

It starts off...well, not innocently, (because pocket-sized and/or Disney-adorable as he may be at times, Frank hasn't been innocent for a very long time) but not how most people might imagine. There isn't some dramatic scene of dripping knives and running eyeliner with swelling, screeching chords in the background. Actually, it started in the bus kitchen. Frank was trying to make a sandwich. He wasn't generally allowed in the kitchen because, well, everyone knew how that tended to go (he didn't feel too bad because Mikey wasn't allowed either because _everyone_ knew how that _always_ went) but he was hungry for real food, and there was actual fresh bread on board and he was not going to miss out.

But then, he was in a moving vehicle, and when Gerard popped up out of nowhere behind him (he should have been expecting it--Gerard always showed up when other people had food) he was startled. He didn't even cut himself, just closed a drawer too hard on a finger that he'd cut on stage a few nights ago.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." Frank opened his mouth to say no big deal, doesn't really even hurt, but Gerard was reaching and holding and running the pad of his thumb gently over the side of Frank's hand. His eyes looked a little dark, and he glanced up at Frank as slowly, ever so achingly slowly, he drew Frank's hand up towards his mouth. Frank just watched, mildly amused and mostly bewildered. He was expecting a light kiss, something dorky and Gerardish, so when Gerard's tongue flicked quickly out across his lower lip he was prepared to giggle a little, dispel some of the sudden weird tension. But then Gerard, big dark eyes still staring into his, sucked the tip of Frank's finger into his mouth and _oh._

Frank had had his fingers sucked on before, but never like this. Not when the strangely gentle suction was more than a tease, when it was actually drawing fluid, drawing life out of his body. And not when it was Gerard, almost comically intent with a little frown wrinkling his nose until his eyelids fluttered and he groaned around Frank's finger which, yeah. This was different from any other time he'd had his fingers sucked on, mainly because this was hotter than anything he'd experienced in his life.

Gerard pulled back after a few long moments, cheeked tinged with pink. "Uh, so..." He rubbed his knuckles against his thighs absentmindedly, apparently unaware that it just drew Frank's attention to the fact that Gerard enjoyed sucking on Frank's fingers. A lot.

"So," Frank echoed, then grinned. "So the vampire fetish thing isn't just talk, huh?" Gerard blushed deeper, but wrinkled his nose again and smacked Frank's shoulder too lightly to be malicious.

"Shut up, asshole." He paused, awkwardness settling with the renewed silence. "So, I'll just--" He started to turn, and Frank surged forward and kissed him because, hey, a guy licking the blood off of your finger is probably a sign he likes you, right? Gerard was stiff at first...until Frank bit him, hard, harder than normally acceptable. It was a chance, and it paid off with a harsh moan that vibrated deliciously inside Frank's mouth. He snaked a hand down between them to rake his nails over Gerard's erection, feeling the thread of the denim as ridges under his fingers. Gerard gasped again and Frank grinned against his cheek.

"Oh fuck." Mikey stopped, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, guys! This is where we make our _food_. Our food that we _eat._ "

"Like you eat anything that doesn't come out of a package." Frank didn't back away, though he (very respectfully, he thought) slid his hand up to rest on Gerard's hip.

"It's the principle," Mikey grumbled, stubbornly folding his arms and not leaving. Frank sighed/growled and was about to surrender (by which he meant pull Gerard into a more "acceptable" location to continue this) when Gerard ducked his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mikey, just, you know, he was bleeding." And Mikey unfolded and nodded and was gone. It was probably the oddest exchange Frank had ever seen (and living with the Brothers Way provided a lot of odd exchanges) and he turned to gape at Gerard, who was blushing brilliantly.

"He knows? Does everyone know? Was I the only one who didn't know you have a huge blood kink? Oh god, have you sucked on everyone's fingers but mine?" Gerard went practically scarlet and hushed him.

"Keep it down! C'mon, he's my brother." Gerard said this like it explained anything, like most brothers discuss their fetishes with one another and, well, Frank supposed he'd have to accept the explanation, considering the brothers in question. "And no."

"No what?"

"No, I haven't sucked on everyone's fingers. I haven't sucked on anyone's fingers." Gerard paused to consider this. "Well, yours, now. And Mikey, back when--" Frank so did not want to hear about this when they were pressed together in the kitchen, so he silenced Gerard neatly the best way he knew how.

That's how it starts off. It will probably end in scandal, with fans and media finally making connections about the bandages on Frank's fingers (and where they can't see) but until then...until then, it's hot and wet and oh so right.


End file.
